1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to techniques for personalizing feed content in computing environments and in particular to techniques for personalizing feed content in virtualized computing environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cloud computing refers to Internet-based computing where shared resources, software, and information are provided to users of computer systems and other electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones) on demand, similar to the electricity grid. Adoption of cloud computing has been aided by the widespread utilization of virtualization, which is the creation of a virtual (rather than actual) version of something, e.g., an operating system, a server, a storage device, network resources, etc. A virtual machine (VM) is a software implementation of a physical machine (e.g., a computer system) that executes instructions like a physical machine. VMs are usually categorized as system VMs or process VMs. A system VM provides a complete system platform that supports the execution of a complete operating system (OS). In contrast, a process VM is usually designed to run a single program and support a single process. A VM characteristic is that application software running on the VM is limited to the resources and abstractions provided by the VM. System VMs (also referred to as hardware VMs) allow the sharing of the underlying physical machine resources between different VMs, each of which executes its own OS. The software that provides the virtualization and controls the VMs is typically referred to as a VM monitor (VMM) or hypervisor. A hypervisor may run on bare hardware (Type 1 or native VMM) or on top of an operating system (Type 2 or hosted VMM).
Cloud computing provides a consumption and delivery model for information technology (IT) services based on the Internet and involves over-the-Internet provisioning of dynamically scalable and usually virtualized resources. Cloud computing is facilitated by ease-of-access to remote computing websites (via the Internet) and frequently takes the form of web-based tools or applications that a cloud consumer can access and use through a web browser, as if the tools or applications were a local program installed on a computer system of the cloud consumer. Commercial cloud implementations are generally expected to meet quality of service (QoS) requirements of consumers and typically include service level agreements (SLAs). Cloud consumers avoid capital expenditures by renting usage from a cloud vendor (i.e., a third-party provider). In a typical cloud implementation, cloud consumers consume resources as a service and pay only for resources used. Cloud resources may be, for example, instances created from a base virtual machine (VM) image.
The availability of web feeds (feeds) allow individuals to subscribe to content of interest that has traditionally been delivered using a feed reader. Many feed readers (e.g., Google Reader™ is a web-based aggregator that is capable of reading Atom and really simple syndication (RSS) feeds on-line and off-line) allow a user to search through and sort feed content. However, while conventional feed readers deliver feeds to a user, conventional feed readers have not personalized delivered feed content.